Gelieve Wakker(Please Wake up)
by sparklingsixfi
Summary: Park Chanyeol ilmuwan terkenal yang akan memperjuangkan setiap apa yang ia punya, termasuk kekasih mungil nan imutnya yang telah menghabiskan waktu banyak di kasur pasien. Namun tak disangka hidup nya akan sangat menyedihkan hanya karena kesalahan yang sangat kecil. Chanbaek in here! Check this story/percayalah isi ga seburuk yang kalian kira /YAOI FIC!Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Gelieve wakker (Please awake)

TEASER

 **WARNING: SO MANY TYPO(S)IN HERE, THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI FANFICTION PLEASE JUST KLICK STOP OR BACK! TOLD YOU BEFORE READ**

 **NO BASH OKE!**

.

.

SPARKLINGSIXFI PRESENT

.

.

Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, namja nan tinggi, bertelinga lebar, tampan pula. Seorang namja yang gila – gilaan dengan apa yang di sebut 'reaksi Kimia', seorang ilmuwan tampan, lulus dengan niai sempurna dan di saat muda pula.

Dia adalah Park Chanyeol yang selalu berfikir 'positif' tentang apa yang gagal diraihnya, jika orang – orang akan bilang "Yeol.. kau tidak akan bisa membuat _cerum_ itu, ilmuwan luar negripun belum ingin mencoba membuatnya" Chanyeol akan menunjukan sisi pemikiran 'positifnya' dengan tersenyum ceria dan sumringah sambil berkata "Bukan tidak bisa, hanya belum waktunya, kau perlu tau semua akan ada jalannya jika kau tetap berusaha".

Dia adalah Park Chanyeol yang akan menyimpan dan menghargai semua yang ia miliki, akan tetap menjaga nya sampai benar – benar kehilangan. Perilaku ini di terapkan pada kekasih mungil nya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, koma bertahun – tahun namun Chanyeol adalah sosok sempurna yang tak akan membiarkan barang berhaganya pergi begitu saja, percayalah dia sangat mencintai sosok mungil nya itu.

Dan yang terakhir adalah si menyedihkan di balik kesempurnaan seorang Park Chanyeol, namun dia bukan Park Chanyeol jika dia 'Mudah Putus Asa'.

…-Gelieve wakker-…

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Chanyeol menatap miris seseorang yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur pasien

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Suara dari alat pendeteksi jantung di kamar yang bernuasa putih itu menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan, membuat si ilmuwan tampan bernama Park Chanyeol tak juga melepaskan kontak mata nya dengan seorang namja mungil yang tengah terbaring lemah di kasur pasien. Jika kalian berfikir bahwa ini di rumah sakit kalian salah besar, ini di rumah ilmuwan tampah bernama Park Chanyeol kekasih bertelinga lebar milik Byun Baekhyun

"Nampak nya satu setengah tahun belum cukup untuk dia sadar dari koma nya yeol"ujar seorang namja yang memiliki rambut almond sambil memeriksa alat pendeteksi detak jantung dengan lekat mencatat semua yang tertera di layarnya

"Detak jantung nya sangat lemah, tekanan darah nya juga sama. Kau, benar – benar tidak ingin mengakhiri semua ini?"

"Hyung! Ini hanya belum waktunya saja, mungkin memang Tuhan belum ingin kalau Baekhyun kembali ke dalam dunia sadar nya hyung"

"Ta..tapi yeol, tidak kah kau memikirkan sulitnya Baekhyun yeol? Dia akan mati secara perlahan. Justru aku tidak tega melihat dia mati secara perlahan itu semua hanya akan menyiksa batin nya! Chanyeol dengar aku, Baekhyun bisa hidup hanya karena bantuan alat – alat kedokteran saja, kau mengerti maksudku kan yeol"

"Secara kedokteran Baekhyun masih hidup hyung! Kau tidak berhak memvonis nya akan mati secara perlahan, karena walaupun sedikit jantung Baekhyun masi dapat bekerja kau harus ingat itu hyung"

"Tapi kemungkinan semua itu hanyalah emat puluh berbanding enam puluh, empat puluh hidup dan enam puluh mati, percayalah yeol ini semua sudah rencana Tuhan"

"Untuk itu aku terus belajar hyung, agar aku dapat membuat _cerum_ itu, _cerum_ pemicu gerak jantung akan sangat membantu Baekhyun untuk melewati masa krisisnya"

"Chan-"

"Hyung, kau tau kan? Aku.. aku tidak memiliki siapapun selain Baekhyun. Jongdae hyung, aku.. aku bahkan rela mengorbakan semua yang ada padaku, aku tidak butuh semua itu hyung! Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun-ku ada bersamaku, disampingku. Aku sama sekali tidak meminta dia untuk menghapus air mataku saat aku menangis, tidak perlu aku masih bisa melakukan nya sendiri, tapi jika tidak ada Baekhyun? Jangankan menghapus air mata, rasanya menangis pun aku sudah tidak bisa karena kehabisan air mata"selaput mata chanyeol mulai basah dan membentuk sungai kecil melewati pipi putih nya

Setiap hari memang selalu seperti ini, chanyeol memang namja yang sempurna namun dia bukanlah namja yang akan sok – sok tegar yang akan menangis terakhir dan diam – diam saat melihat orang tersayang nya bahkan tidak ada bersama dia, dan jongdae selalu berfikir bahwa chanyeol adalah lelaki tegar yang sebenarnya, lelaki tegar bukanlah lelaki yang akan'menangis secara diam – diam agar tidak ketahuan', lelaki tegar bukanlah lelaki yang juga'tidak menangis hanya karena repurtasi nya sebagai'lelaki tegar', namun jongdae menyimpulkan lelaki tegar adalah sosok yang sama seperti chanyeol, 'lelaki tegar boleh menangis, dia boleh terpuruk, bahkan dia boleh menjerit seperti orang kesetanan, tapi setelah itu semua berakhir dia bukanlah sosok yang diam saja, dia akan berusaha sampai tujuan nya tercapai, tak perduli seberapa lama. Yang sosok itu tau adalah dia hanya perlu berusaha dan tidak menyerah'

Memang benar bukan? Nama nya bukan Park Chanyeol jika dia'Mudah Putus Asa'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TEH-BE-CEH

 **HARAP DI BACA:**

Hai semua/di lempar batu/ yang for u and only u aja belom selesai udah gaya – gaya an mau buat ff baru, wkwkwk maaf ya ching/panggilan baru/tiba – tiba aja ada ide tebesit numpang liwat di pikiran aku jadi ya, dari pada mubazir kan mending di buat teaser nya dulu/jaile… di kira video klip apa/

Tapi tenang aja for u and only u pasti aku lanjutin, karena kemarin itu liburan, jadi males ngetik pas hari ini ehh, jadi semangat tapi buat teaser bukan lanjutin yang for u and only /hehehe ya ampun nista ama ya gueee/ maafkan ya ching, and so mari kita menghargai karya orang lain dengan kritik dan saran termasuk ini di lanjut apa engga? Tergantung review deh kalo emang pada mau lanjut ya tak lanjutin kalau sudah muak yowesss no prob. Oke akhir kata

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOO~~~ o^v^o


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Tittle: Gelieve wakker (Please awake)

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin and others

 **WARNING: SO MANY TYPO(S)IN HERE, THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI FANFICTION PLEASE JUST KLICK STOP OR BACK! TOLD YOU BEFORE READ**

 **NO BASH OKE!**

.

.

SPARKLINGSIXFI PRESENT

.

.

..-Gelieve Wakker-..

Sinar matahari pagi mulai nakal mengantar cahayanya yang indah melalui celah – celah pada jendela kamar Chanyeol si ilmuwan tampan, Chanyeol mulai tidak nyaman dan menggeliat dalam tidur nya sambil mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya. Sontak Chanyeol pun mengangkat lengan nya saat semua pembiasan cahaya masuk kedalam indra penglihatan nya.

"Pagi, baekkie-ku"ucap chanyeol sambil berjalan ke ranjang pasien milik Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Rajang chanyeol, chanyeol kembali menatap sosok yang selama ini sangat di rindukan olehnya. Jongdae menyarankan agar ranjang mereka terpisah, karena kalau bersempitan begitu akan menggangu dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun akan tidak nyaman

"Sayang, aku sangat merindukan mu. Bangun ya? Memangnya tidak rindu sama aku huh?"Chanyeol kembali bergunam walaupun dia tau Baekhyun tidak akan mendengar ucapan nya. "Rambut mu juga sudah lebih panjang, kalau kau bangun aku janji akan membawa mu potong rambut dan mengganti _style_ rambutmu, _style_ nya terserah baekkie deh"Chanyeol mulai mengelus rambut Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang.

 **DRRTTTT~**

 **DRRRTTTT~**

Suara handhone didalam saku jas putih Chanyeol bergetar membuat nya langsung merogoh sakunya dan memgmbil benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu.

 **JONGDAE IS CALLING**

Chanyeol menghela hafas berat, dan mulai membuka kunci layar lalu mengankat panggilan dari hyung nya-Jongdae

"Yoboseo hyung, ada apa?"

"Yak! Park kau dimana huh? Hari ini ada pertemuan bodoh!"

"Huh? Pertemuan? Dimana hyung"Chanyeol mulai panik dan mulai ke lemari pakaian untuk mencari baju yang sekira nya layak untuk pertemuan resmi ini

"Bodoh! Kau terlalu sibuk membuat _cerum-_ itusampai lupa bahwa ada pertemuan penting hari ini, tempat nya akan ku sms, ku tunggu kau 10 menit Park"

"Yak hyu-"belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, panggilan nya telah di putus satu pihak oleh Jongdae

'Sial!' Batin chanyeol, ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi tidak lagi menggunakan bathup langsung berlari menuju shower.

.

.

" _Prof_ Jongdae-ssi"panggil seorang namja yang nampak kasual dan _elegant_ dengan rambut hitam legam yang sangat cocok dengan tata wajah nya

"Ah, sajangnim ada yang perlu saya bantu?"Tanya jongdae sambil membuk-kan badan nya memberi salam

"Ne, uhm apakah kau lihat Chanyeol? Atau dia tidak datang? Aku perlu bicara dengan nya"

'Sial!'runtuk jongdae dalam hati

"Uhmm, be- begini sajangnim tadi aku baru saja menelpon Chanyeol kata nya dia agak telat sedikit "ucap jongdae asal'bagus jongdae! Dan nanti dia akan bertanya padamu memangnya ada urusan apa sampai telat?'lagi – lagi jongdae meruntuki dirinya dalam hati karena kalau pertanyaan itu terlontar jongdae benar – benar tak tau lagi harus menjawab apa

"Baiklah kalau begitu tolong sampaikan pada Chanyeol untuk datang ke ruangan ku begitu dia tiba"

'Ini surga'batin jongdae, nyata – nya sajangnim nya yang satu ini sangat temperamental, jika ada seseorang yang akan melanggar kedisiplinan jangan harap akan hidup tenang, tapi sekarang? Dia tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut bahkan langsung mengakhiri percakapan nya, sungguh jongdae tak percaya ini terjadi!

"-ssi, jongdae-ssi"

"Ne? ne? ahh, maafkan saya sajangnim maaf, sa-saya tidak fokus tadi. Ya saya akan langsung beri tahu Chanyeol saat dia tiba nanti"

"Baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih _Prof_ Jongdae-ssi, uh lain waktu jangan panggil dengan sebutan sajangnim jongdae-ssi. Kau membuatku merasa sangat tua"ucap namja itu lagi dengan senyuman khas nya

"Ah, i-itu aku hanya berusaha menghormati sajangnim, maafkan aku kalau panggilan itu membuat sajangnim merasa tidak nyaman"

"Kan sudah bilang, tak perlu panggil dengan sebutan sajangnim lagi, panggil saja dengan sebutan'suho' atau yang lain, kau ini"ucap suho sambil menyikut lengan chen pelan

"Ne saja- uh maaf maksudku suho-ssi"ucap chen sambil tertawa kikuk, karena ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil suho sajangnim dengan sebutan lain yaitu 'suho-ssi' berbeda lagi hal nya dengan chanyeol yang akan dengan mudahnya memanggil suho sajangnim dengan sebutan 'hyung' karena chanyeol adalah murid bimbingan intensif suho, sedangkan jongdae? Huh dia bahkan sangat gugup saat ini

"Dan bila perlu jauhkan embel – embel ssi itu, panggil saja suho dan aku juga akan memanggil mu chen"

"Ta-tapi apakah itu boleh suho-ssi? Aku rasa itu kurang sopan, dan kau tau dari mana panggilan ku itu, yang kutau belum ada yang mengetahui panggilan tidak resmi itu hehe"

"Tentu saja boleh, aku mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengan mu, kau tau? aku akan selalu mengetahui apa saja tentang murid – murid ku chen"

"A-ah, tentu saja kau pasti punya banyak cara untuk mengetahui nya haha"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya chen, ada yang harus ku lakukan annyeong"suho melambai – lambaikan tangan nya dan pergi menjauh-namun kepala nya masih menghadap arah chen-

"Ne, saja- uh, maksudku suho-ah annyeong"chen membalas lambaian tangan suho dan juga pergi menjauh

.

.

Chen tengah menyeruput _coffee_ Americano nya sambil bersantai-ria menikmati satu jam indah yang seharus nya telah di isi oleh rapat penting oleh seluruh ilmuwan dunia, kali ini topik pembahasan mereka adalah tentang kaum penyuka sesama jenis atau biasa di sebut 'Gay', Chen mulai mengeluarkan laptop nya, meneliti setiap kata yang ada di layar untuk presentase nya nanti. Bagi chen membuat hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang sulit-karena hanya menguntarkan pendapat- namun chen yakin kalau punya chanyeol akan tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari punyanya sendiri, mereka menyukai chanyeol karena nalurinya yang bagus, chen sebenarnya bisa saja menampakan naluri nya yang sejalan dengan chanyeol itu, namun rasanya pergi rapat pun dia sudah malas apa lagi mengetik sampai tangan keriting begitu. Iya kan?

"Ah, lebih baik diganti dengan kata lain"gunam chen sambil memperbaiki kata – kata agar lebih baik lagi

 **HOSHHH**

 **HOSHHH**

"Hyung.. hosh aku ti hosh dak telat kan? Hosh hosh"chen terlonjak kaget, bagaimana tidak? Tiba – tiba si park gila ini ada di depan nya dengan keadaan yang bisa di bilang berantakan, mungkin terlalu lelah berlari pikir chen

"Sama sekali tidak, rapat di tundah 1 jam oleh suho saja- uhm maksudku hyung"ucap chen tanpa minat dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada layar laptop nya

"YAK! HYUNG! KALAU RAPAT NYA DI UNDUR KENAPA TIDAK MENGABARI KU? AKU SUDAH LARI – LARI KESINI SAMPAI BERANTAKAN, HARUS NYA KAU BILANG DAHULU PADAKU, JADI AKU TIDAK PERLU SE-BERANTAKAN INI"

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku benar – benar tidak ingat hahaha, maaf ya"mata chen masih tetap setia dengan laptop nya

"Tapi bagaimana ini, aku sudah benar – benar berantakan begini"ucap chanyeol sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Yaya! Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, kau membuat ku mual bodoh! Hanya baekkie yang cocok seperti itu asal kau tau! Lagi pula kau punya ruangan sendirikan"

"Memang hanya Baekhyun-ku yang pantas melakukan nya"chanyeol tersenyum ceria "Tapi hyung, ini urusan baju bukan ruangan, apa hubungan baju dengan ruangan bodoh"chanyeol mencibir pada chen

"Kau itu terlalu banyak membaca dan belajar ya? Di dalam ruangan ada lemari, dan di lemari itu pasti ada baju – baju mu dasar otak dangkal"emosi chen sudah di puncak sekarang, bahkan ia telah mengalihkan matanya dan menatap chanyeol dengan padangan dongkol, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya bisa bernyengir-ria

"Ah, kau benar hyung, dan YAK! OTAK KU TIDAK DANGKAL TAU, AKU ITU ILMUWAN HYUNG! MANA ADA ILMUWAN DENGAN OTAK DANGKAL"

"Terserah, Ah omong – omong ruangan, kau di panggil suho hyung ke ruangan nya, ada yang perlu di bicarakan katanya"

"Huh? Tidak biasanya dan tunggu! Sejak kapan kau ikut – ikutan memanggil nya dengan sebutan 'hyung' biasanya kau akan memanggil nya 'sajangnim"chanyeol bertanya penuh selidik sambil memincingkan matanya

"Sejak tadi, baru saja suho hyung datang menemui-ku. Dia bilang dia ingin mencoba lebih dekat lagi dengan-ku huh, apa kau tidak merasa aneh chan?"chen mengalihkan padangan nya dari laptop dan memandang chanyeol

"Uhh, aku tidak tau hyung, mungkin suho hyung memang benar – benar ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan-mu hyung mau bagaimanapun kau itu juga termasuk murid kebanggaan juga hyung"chanyeol menguntarkan pendapatnya

"Yeah, kau ada betulnya juga. Sudah sana keruangan saja- uh maksudku suho hyung nanti dia malah memarahiku lagi"

"Arraseo tapi aku harus berganti baju dulu, dan sepertinya kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan sebutan 'suho hyung' hahaha, aku duluan"

DRRTTTTTT~

DRRTTTTTTT~

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi menandakan masuknya panggilan, tanpa ba-bi-bu Chanyeol –pun segera mengangkatnya

"Yoboseo"

"Park Chanyeol! Dimana kau? Huh, bukankah chen sudah kusuruh memberitahu-mu untuk datang keruangan-ku?"

"Ya, Suho hyung aku baru saja sampai. Tunggu saja sebentar aku akan berganti baju terlebih dahulu di ruangan-ku aku benar – benar berantakan setelah lari – larian tadi kau tau?"

"Tidak perlu ganti baju, langsung datang saja. Cepat ya, aku menunggumu"ucap suho dan langsung memutuskan sambungan

 **PIPP**

"Yah.. terputus. Tapi ada apa ya? Tumben sekali"chanyeol mengendikan bahunya 'apa boleh buat' pikirnya

.

.

 **TOK**

 **TOKK**

"Hyung.."chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan suho. Dan nampaklah ruangan putih steril dengan berbagai barang yang ada seperti rak buku dan lain – lainnya

"Duduklah chan"ucap suho dengan wajah yang. Errr… chanyeol sulit membaca raut wajah suho

"Uh, hyung ada apa tiba – tiba memanggilku"ujar chanyeol bingun

"Katakan yang sebenarnya chanyeol"ucap suho tegas

"Ha? Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan"chanyeol tambah bingung

"Yeol! Berhentilah berpura – pura seperti semuanya berjalan dengan normal, kenapa kau melakukan ini"

"Hyung! Bicara yang jelas aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"suara chanyeol meninggi karena memang dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang suho bicarakan sebenarnya 'ada apa sebenarnya'batin chanyeol

"Bisakah kau mengucapkan apa saja 2 peraturan utama yang diterapkan di organisasi ini"

"Tentu! 1. Kau harus menghormati yang lebih tua darimu kesopanan adalah yang terdepan dan 2. Jangan melakukan percobaan apapun tanpa ada persetujuan organisasi"ujar chanyeol mantap

"Lalu apa maksud semua ini"suho menggebrak meja dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto yang membuat chanyeol langsung membelakan matanya dan menatap tidak bercaya, dia mulai ketakutan saat tiba – tiba suho mengambil laptopnya dan membuka sebuah video

"LIHAT INI"suara suho benar – benar meninggi sekarang

"Ak- aku tidak percaya ini terjadi"chanyeol bergunam dengan mata yang telah berkaca – kaca dan dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya

 **FLASHBACK**

Suho yang awalnya ingin kembali keruangan nya berjalan balik ke ruangan dongsaengnya yang tersayang-Chanyeol. Sebelum chanyeol pergi ke cafeteria mereka-suho dan chanyeol sempat berbincang di ruangan chanyeol, tadinya suho mau membaca dan melihat – lihat buku yang chanyeol miliki tapi, malah bukunya sendiri yang tertinggal di ruangan chanyeol. Alhasil kini suho sedang berlari menuju ruangan chanyeol siapa tau masih ada orangnya pikir suho

 **Krek**

 **Krek**

'Sial!'batin suho. Sudah tidak bisa dibukan lagi pintunya, sementara buku itu akan segera dipelajari olehnya, suho bukanlah seseorang yang suka mengulur – ulur waktu. Akhir nya suho menemui petugas penanggung jawab ruangan dan meminta kunci cadangan chanyeol, lalu ia membuka pintu itu.

 **KRIET**

Bunyi decitan pintu terdengar, suho mencari – cari dimana ia letak kan buku itu dan.

"Huh, ketemu juga kau"ucap suho lega baiklah aku harus segera keluar dari sini pikir suho mantap sampai tiba – tiba

 **KRIET**

Suho melonjak kaget, matanya langsung ter-arah ke pintu chanyeol yang tidak ada perubahan

"Tidak! Itu bukan suara pintu ruangan chanyeol"gunam suho 'lalu itu asal suara darimana? ' pikirnya

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

"Baekhyunee"suara itu begitu lembut dan tulus, suho mulai merinding sebenarnya darimana asal – asal suara aneh itu! Dia mulai ketakutan sekarang. Sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti asal suara dan

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"mata suho melebar kaget, saat mengikuti asal suara ia bertemu dengan sebuah layar besar kira – kira berukuran 54 inci dan lebih kaget lagi saat suho melihat chanyeol sedang berada di dalam layar itu, juga ada seorang namja mungil paras nya tidak terlalu terlihat karena tertutup dengan banyak alat medis chanyeol tampak sedang mengelus rambut namja itu dengan penus kasih sayang

" _Baek, kau tidak merindukanku huh? Ayo baek! Kau harus kuat dan aku akan berusaha semampunya! Aku janji tidak lama lagi cerum itu pasti akan selesai!"_ ucap chanyeol yang berada dalam layar

Suho menatap tidak percaya saat mendengar penuturan chanyeol. Apa? _Cerum_ apa maksudnya? Aku bahkan belum mendapatkan surat peresmian pencobaan geram suho dalam hati

" _Ba-baek! Bangunlah aku tidak percaya kau benar – benar tidak rindu padaku. Aku akan marah pada baekkie kalau sampai tidak merindukanku"_ wajah chanyeol berubah menjadi wajah khas orang merajuk

Suho menatap miris. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini sungguh ini diluar pemikiran suho

" _Chagi.. kuatlah! Maka aku juga akan kuat juga menghadapi semua ini"_ ujar chanyeol sambil mencium kening baekhyun lalu mendekati meja yang benar – benar penuh dengan tumpukkan buku

'Ch-Cha-Chagi dia bilang?'suho menatap tidak percaya namun saat melihat ketulusan yang sangat besar membuncah dari pandangan nya dia tersenyum lembut kembali 'chanyeol benar – benar mencintai namja ini'ujar suho miris

'Tapi itu tidak benar! Bahkan kami adalah seorang peneliti bahkan penangan kasus gay, akan benar – benar sangat aneh jika si penangan gay juga ikutan gay seperti chanyeol'suho mencoba memaklumi tapi dia tidak bisa, ini salah pikirnya ini semua tidak benar! Ini benar – benar salah!batin suho lagi, lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar sebesar 54 inci itu.

"Chanyeol bahkan belajar dengan sangat keras"di situ terlihat chanyeol sedang benar – benar serius membolak – balik lembar bukunya sambil mencatat beberapa kata di buku notes nya. Suho tersadar dari lamunannya di melirik arloji nya sudah 45 menit memenjak dia masuk ke ruangan chanyeol. Cukup lama juga ya batin suho lalu memutuskan untuk mematikan layar sebesar 54 inci itu dengan remot nya lalu bergegas pergi dari situ.

 **FLASBACK END**

Kini mata chanyeol sudah benar – benar basah dan seperti orang sehabis membasuh wajahnya tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak akan menangis jika sebentar lagi riwayatnya akan habis. Tidak! Chanyeol tidak akan menangisi pekerjaan bodoh yang menghasilkan uang banyak ini, dia kebingungan bagaimana dengan baekhyun nanti? Semua bahan – bahan yang ada di _cerum_ itu pasti ada sesuatu bahan untuk _cerum_ itu yang akan diambil dari organisasi ini

"Uljimayo"suara suho melembut dan menatap miris keadaan chanyeol yang benar – benar berantakan

"Mianhae, hyung mianhae! Mianhae joengmal!"suara chanyeol tercekat di tengggorokan dia benar – benar menyayangi baekhyun apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mau membuat _cerum_ itu sendirian. Sadarkah kau? Kami semua pasti akan membantumu kalau kau memberitahu kami"

"HYUNG! AK-AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA AKU _HIKS_ SANGAT MENCINTAI NAMJA ITU _HIKS_ HYUNG DEMI TUHAN AKU TIDAK INGIN DIA MENJADI MANUSIA _HIKS_ PERCOBAAN HANYA UNTUK _CERUM_ BARU ITU! DIA KEKASIH KU HYUNG, DEMI TUHAN _HIKS_ AKU BENAR – BENAR MENCINTAINYA DAN MERELAKANNYA PADA KALIAN SEMUA HANYALAH MENGACAM NYAWANYA DEMI TUHAN AK-AKU _HIKS_ BENAR BENAR MENCINTAINYA SAMPAI RASANYA INGIN MATI KARENA SUDAH SATU SETENGAH TAHUN TAPI RASA CINTA _HIKS_ KU TIDAK BERUBAH DAN MALAH SEMAKIN BESAR, KALAU SAJA TIDAK ADA DIA UNTUK DI PERJUANGKAN MUNGKIN _HIKS_ AKU AKAN BUNUH DIRI DARI _HIKS_ DULU!"

"C-chan, chanyeol"suara suho tercekat di tenggorokannya, bagaimana bisa dia se-egois ini. Saat dia pikirkan dia akan memihak pada chanyeol karena rasa cinta nya yang sangat besar. Tapi saat dia bertemu chanyeol dia bertindak sebaliknya dia memarahi chanyeol tanpa memikirkan perasaannya

"HYUNG AKU MOHON JANGAN BIARKAN AKU KELUAR SAMPAI BAEKHYUN MELEWATI MASA KRISISNYA. AKU MOHON JEBAL! AKU BENAR – BENAR MEMOHON PADAMU HYUNG SETELAH ITU KAU BOLEH PECAT AKU! DENGAN SENANG HATI AKAN KU TERIMA KEPUTUSANMU"Chanyeol besujud dikaki suho, kini air mata sudah ikut merembes di permukaan wajah suho. Hatinya bagaikan ditusuk beribu – ribu jarum sekarang, benar – benar sesak! Sakit sekali! Sampai rasanya ingin mati saja! Saat kau melihat orang tersayangmu dongsaeng mu, memohon padamu sambil bersujud benar – benar seperti menyembah bersujud dikakimu hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu. 'Aku bukan hyung yang baik untuk mu chanyeol-ah'batin suho dengan rahang yang mengeras sudah sekuat tenaga dia menahan isakan-nya namun selalu saja isakan menyedihkan itu tetap keluar.

Suho membungkukan badan nya, makin bungkuk makin bungkuk dan pluk tubuhnya ikut bersujut namun menimpa tubuh chanyeol yang juga tengan bersujud. Kini mereka sama – sama bersujud satu sama lain benar benar tidak dapat menahan lagi suho langsung memeluk dongsaengnya ini

"JOENGMAL MIANHAE! CHANYEOL _HIKS_ AKU MINTA MAAF! AKU MEMANG _HIKS_ HYUNG YANG _HIKS_ PALING BERENGSEK DI DUNIA INI. AKU BUKAN HYUNG YANG BAIK UNTUK MU CHAN- _HIKS_ YEOL MAAFKAN AKU, MAAFKAN AKU DEMI TUHAN JANGAN SEPERTI INI. JANGAN BERSUJUD PADAKU CHANYEOL-AH, A-AKU _HIKS_ BUKANLAH HYUNG YANG BAIK UNTUK MU JANGAN SEPERTI INI KUMOHO AYO BANGKIT SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERSUJUD PADAMU"tangisan suho benar – benar pecah kali ini dia memeluk memohon bahkan badan nya melemas meringsut dipunggung chanyeol

"H-hyung"chanyeol menatap tidak percaya, demi Tuhan suho benar – benar guardian angel untuknya dia benar – benar berhati mulia

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI BERSUJUD SEBELUM HYUNG JUGA BERHENTI BERSUJUD! AYO HYUNG KITA HARUS BANGKIT BERSAMA – SAMA AYO HYUNG! KUATLAH MAKA AKU AKAN KUAT JUGA"mata suho melebar ' kuatlah maka aku akan kuat juga' it- itu kata – kata chanyeol saat dia di LCD Sebesar 54 inci itu kan?. Suho segera berdiri mengangkat tubuhnya dia tidak akan tahan melihat chanyeol seperti ini. Saat mereka sudah benar – benar berdiri takayal chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh suho erat tak henti – hentinya mulutnya mengucapkan 'gomawo' pada suho

Suho menghapus airmatanya dan setelah itu ia menghapus air mata chanyeol. Sungguh dia sangat menyayangi chanyeol demi Tuhan. Suho menuntun chanyeol ke sofa terdekat dan langsung menyodorkan segelas air putih pada chanyeol

"Gomawo hyung"Ucap chanyeol lirih dan menerima gelas itu, matanya sudah benar – benar membengkak setelah menangis tanpa henti

"Menurut penelitian, air putih akan lebih baik kau minum saat menangis ketimbang coklat hangat"suho mengambil air putih nya sendiri lalu meneguknya sampai habis "Sudah yeol! Jangan menangis lagi"ucap suho sambil tersenyum ringan pada chanyeol, chanyeol juga membalas dengan senyuman ringan

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"suho sedikit terkekeh melihat chanyeol membelakan matanya "Aku bisa membantu mu chan"tambahnya lagi

"H-hyung? Aku tidak menyuruhmu membantuku sudah dapat izin diam – diam darimu saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur"

"Yeol, kau memang tidak menyuruhku membantumu tapi hatikulah menyuruhku membantu mu, ayolah kita itu makhluk sosial. Dan aku bersungguh – sungguh aku bisa membantu mu membuat _cerum itu_ aku tahu kau sedang membuat _cerum_ pemicu gerak jantung. Aku benarkan?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu hyung?"tanya chanyeol

"Setelah dari ruangmu aku tidak langsung mengembalikan kunci cadangannya. Jadi aku kembali sekitar sejam yang akan datang dan melihat kau dan jongdae sedang membicarakan _cerum_ pemicu gerak jantung dan saat itu aku tau itu adalah _cerum_ yang akan kau buat dan saat itu juga aku tau nama panggilan jongdae yang tidak resmi itu"chanyeol memanggut – manggutkan kepalanya

"Tidak hyung kau tidak akan melakukannya, okay?"setelah chanyeol pikir – pikir resikonya akan sangat berbahaya. Kalau ketahuan lagi bukan hanya chanyeol yang kena tapi suho juga dapat terkena imbas, tentu saja dia tidak ingin itu semua terjadi

"Apa lagi sekarang? Kau jangan egois park! Kau menyayangi dia aku juga! Semua yang kau sayangi adalah yang kusayangi juga, aku tidak perduli dengan kosekuensi yang akan membuat kita jatuh ke jurang yang paling dalam sekalipun, kalau kita jatuh lalu apa? Kita bisa mengulangi semua dari awal bukankah begitu! Berhentilah jadi egois"

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa membuatmu menderita. Menjadi ilmuwan adalah impianmu sejak kecil aku tidak ingin menghancurkan semua itu, a-aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup orang lain lagi hyung"

"Lalu apa? Apa cita – citamu sejak kecil? Jadi pengemis huh? Kau juga sama park dan kalau kita akan hancur kita akan tetap bersama setidaknya kita hancur dalam kebahagian. Tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari kebahagian"

"H-hyung a-ak-"

"Percayalah! Jangan putus asa seperti ini kau bukan seperti chanyeol yang ku kenal! Park Chanyeol yang ku kenal adalah sosok yang tidak mudah menyerah!"

"Hyung! Gomawo"ucap chanyeol sambil memeluk erat suho

"Sama – sama dongsaeng! Jadi kau menerima penawaranku kan dongsaeng-ku"chanyeol mengangguk imut "Heui! Jangan sok imut begitu aku akan muntah melihatnya"canda suho

"Yak! Hyung"chanyeol tidak terima. Tentu saja!

"Hahaha just kidding dobi. Anyway siapa namanya"chanyeol menatap suho bingung namun beberapa saat lagi dia konek dengan arah perbincangan suho

"Byun Baekhyun, dia sangat imut dan, cantik"ucap chanyeol sambil menerawang

"Baiklah kita selamatkan baekhyun dengan cara ini"ujar suho mantap

"Dengan apa?"tanya chanyeol

"Ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TE-BEH-CEHHH

Hai ching /kejhup gyenit/ apa kabar yu all semua /so akrabs/ udah panjang kan udah lumayanlah udah 3k loh ini ampe keriting nih tangan ngerjainnya /apasi/ gue udah update for u and only u tuh ch3 nya! Jangan lupa dibaca ya. So how about this chapter bad or not? Tapi kalian perlu tau ini udah bener – bener seFIGHTINGnya gue banget, ini ngetik nya udah seGANBATE/maaf kalo tulisannya salah/nya gue banget. Jadi mohoh di responya chingg huhuhuhuh/nangis di dekapan yeollie/ kritik dan saran bener – bener gue hargai banget loh serius/V sign/ nah okay ini kan udah fast update jugakan iyakan iyakan/naik – naikin alis/ oke kalo gitu so, mari kita menghargai karya orang lain bruh. Akhir kata

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOOOO~~~ o^v^o

A/N: Gue akan berusaha untuk fast seFast fast fast updatenya gue oke! Kalo gitu jaljayo Yoerobun~

A/NN: Btw tadi pas bagian hyungdong-hyung dongsaeng-nya si suho ama chanyeol ada yang nangis ga? Cuma penasaran aja kok ha ha ha

A/NNN: Maapin hamba ya kalo ada typo ini udah 11 page males banget untuk ngoreksinya lagi, miannn/kebanyakan omong -_-/

See yu again ya~


End file.
